


What were you doing?

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Enter the Dragon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What were you doing?

"No, no please don't hurt my family" Snow whimpers out tossing in bed a little bit.  
"DAVID" She screams out shooting up in bed. David sits up next to her trying to calm her down telling her it was just a dream and the baby was fine. They are startled by two sets of footsteps running down the stairs.  
"Mom! are you OK? we heard you scream" Emma says rushing to her side.  
"I'm fine it was just a dream. i thought Maleficent had Neal"  
"yea everything is fine, everyone should just get back to bed." David says looking in on baby Neal  
"yea sorry i didn't mean to wake you" snow says leaning back against the wall  
"oh its fine we weren't sleeping anyway" Emma says face turning red when she realizes what she said  
"Emma its 2 in th morning why weren't you sleeping?" snow asks  
"yea what were you doing if you weren't sleeping? with it being so late and with a half naked pirate in your room?" David asks hands on his hips glaring at Killian"  
"uh" Killian huffs out scratching behind his ear then crossing his arms over his chest to cover the lack of clothing there, the though sinking in that he is only wearing his jeans. Emma's face turning a deeper red at that statement when it dawned on her that she was only wearing Killian's shirt that she threw on in her hurry to get down stairs. just noticing she only buttoned a couple of buttons. tugging the bottom of the shirt down a bit and turning towards the stairs. grabbing Killian by the arm and pulling him with her she says  
" well we best be letting you guys back to bed I'm sure Neal will have you guys back up in a few hours." when they reach the top of the stairs they here Snow telling David to let it go  
"she is an adult and it could be a whole lot worse than Killian"  
"I think I just got approval from your mother" Killian tells her kissing her and walking her back towards the bed.


End file.
